


十年之约

by hhkillua



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3980113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhkillua/pseuds/hhkillua





	十年之约

8年，他在雨中喊着等我十年，十年。  
他这辈子从来没这么声嘶力竭的喊，像是喊出来愿望就能实现一样，奋力的喊。  
他在不远处，还穿着锁子甲戏服，转过身，有点微微皱眉，嘴巴抿起，雨水顺着金发滴落，削弱了他原本的阳光锐利，多了几分孤寞。

我喜欢你，为什么不能让别人知道。  
这是他不能理解的。  
眼神，骗不过任何人。  
你也知道。

他眨眨眼，略微抬起下巴，吸了口气，没说话。

喊出这样的话，不得不说很自私。  
年少，不知时间不知情感不知伤害为何物。  
我不知道，但我想要霸占你。霸占十年时间。  
别的暂时想不到。  
二十出头哪会想到天长地久一生一世。  
还有那么多想做的事呢。  
青春本就自私得傲气凛然。

他没想过他们真的一起度过了少年不知世事的五年，一年有九个月的时光在一起，拍戏游玩闲暇全都给了对方，高兴生气沮丧伤心通通被吞下肚子，反而发酵出旁人无可及的心灵契合。

不同形状的拼图找到彼此的唯一。  
没有其他人能填上那个空。

他记得他当时那句话，亚瑟从来都听梅林的，我也是。

八年过去了。  
他笑着抱上他。  
还有两年。  
他有点后悔当时轻易许下十年。  
好漫长啊。

END

2015年是距梅林开拍的第八年啦~


End file.
